


The realization

by SonicGavel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward finally realizes he wants more with Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The realization

"Hey, what's wrong?" Skye asks as she turns to see Ward looking at her deeply.

"Wha-what? Nothing, I was just thinking." Ward brushed off.

"Thinking about what?" Skye asked diggingly.

"This." Ward said as he picked his student up and started kissing her on the lips. At first, she resisted, but she realized that she wanted it too, so she jumped into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips. Then they started moaning into each others' lips, struggling to undress. 

"You know, when I was in a coma, all I thought about was doing this." She said to him.

"I was thinking about this when you were in a coma and when I was trapped in the middle of nowhere with Fitz." Ward said as he flipped her on her back and started feeling around her entire body. 

Skye then touched his cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. It was so intense that he almost shredded her clothes off. They then started thrusting, and he kissed her neck and went down to her chest, easing to her breasts, and she moaned, squeezing his hips and he flung himself onto his back so she could explore his body, and what a body it was. She soon started grinding on him, slowly and driving Ward wild. When Ward couldn't take it anymore, he flung himself back on top of Skye and started to pound his hard member into her, making her scream until finally, they were spent.

"Skye, I love you." Ward mustered when they were done.

"And I you." Skye whispered back quiet enough for only him to hear before huddling together to fall asleep.


End file.
